Summary
CascadeRP System Summary This article is under constructiona nd wll be expanded upon soon. IMPORTANT: An asterix (* or **) shows that something has not yet been finished or added. This article will explain, inbrief, how it all works. Classes When you join CascadeRP, you will be able to choose a class, each starter class gets different spells (see below) and different classes that can be chosen after you've reached level 30. Please be aware that you will only be able to choose your class once and you must purchase a Character Change Package (coming soon) to re-choose it. Use the command /class ' to join one. Here are the starter classes and a few details: *Warrior **Spells: Pray (Level 1), Shield (Level 5), Stun (Level 10), Push (Level 20), Rage (Level 30). **Stats: Swordsmanship 3, Mana.Regen 1, Health-Regen 2, Purity 1, Dodge 1, Mana 70, Health 60. **Weapons: Wood, Stone and Iron **Armour: Leather and Iron **Tier 2 Classes: Paladin, Guardian and Berserker *Rogue *Spells: Pray (Level 1), Poison (Level 5), *Arrowstorm (Level 10), *Pickpocket (Level 20), Shadowstep (Level 30). *Stats: Swordsmanship 2, Mana.Regen 1, Health-Regen 1, Purity 1, Dodge 2, *Stealth 2, Mana 70, Health 40. *Weapons: Wood, Stone and Bow *Armour: Leather *Tier 2 Classes: Assassin, Archer, Beastmaster *Apprentice *Spells: Pray (Level 1), Ice Bolt (Level 1), Drain (Level 10), *Bolt (Level 20), Mark and Recall (Level 30). *Stats: Swordsmanship 1, Mana.Regen 2, Health-Regen 2, Purity 2, Dodge 1, Mana 90, Health 40. *Weapons: Wood and Stone *Armour: Leather *Tier 2 Classes: Highmage, Geomancer, Enderborn *Cleric *Spells: Pray (Level 1), Bandage (Level 1) Empower (Level 5), Pack (Level 10), Guardian (Level 20), Transmute (Level 30). *Stats: Swordsmanship 1, Mana.Regen 2, Health-Regen 2, Purity 2, Dodge 1, Mana 90, Health 40. *Weapons: Wood and Stone *Armour: Leather and Gold (helmet) *King **Can create factions (For the moment, anyone can) *Spells: Pray (Level 1), Seek (Level 1), Summon (Level 1). *Stats: Swordsmanship 2, Mana.Regen 1, Health-Regen 1, Purity 2, Dodge 2, Mana 70, Health 50. *Weapons: Wood, Stone and Iron *Armour: Leather and Gold Spells Spells are abilities that you have. To check what spells you can use, use the command '/spells. 'If it says '''Bind '''by a spell, you have to bind it to an item to use it, to do that, use the command '/bind 'with something in your hand, now, whenever you left-click with that item, it will use that spell. All spells use mana, which is like energy, Mana regenerates over a certain amount of time, increase your '''Mana-Regen '''skill to make this happen faster. Experience and Skills When you kill mobs and players, you'll get experience. Once you reach 100 experience, you'll go up in level and receive a skill point. Sometimes you will unlock a new spell when you level up. Skill points can be used to improve skills (Not Swordsmanship, Archery or Unarmed). Skills show how good you are at doing something, cmobat skills such as Swordsmanship, Archery and Unarmed are improved as you use them, others have to be improved using skill points. To increase a skill, use the command '/increase ', that will increase the skill by the number of points that you entered, giving that you have enough. To check your experience, level and how many skill points you have, use the command '/exp. Use /skills '''to get an overview on your skills. *Swordsmanship: Increase damage done by swords. *Archery: Increases damage done by bows (Rogue and Archer only). *Unarmed: Increases damage done by fists (Berserker only). *Mana-Regen: Increases how much mana you gain periodically. *Mana: Increases your maximum amount of mana. *Health: Increases your max health. *Health-Regen: Increases the rate at which your health regenerates while in bed. *Purity: Increases spell efficiency. **Stealth: Increases chance of not triggering pressure plates and mobs ignoring you. **Dodge: Increases chance of dodging attacks. Health and Mana CascadeRP uses both the normal Minecraft health system with hearts and it's own system. You will have external health to your hearts, this is like a shield which is depleted on damage, if it becomes 0, you will start to take damage to your hearts. Health regenerates by sleeping and takes less time the greater your '''Health-Regen '''skill is. You can increase your maximum health by increasing your '''Health skill. To see your current health, use hte command /hp. Mana is like a form of energy which is needed to use spells, to see your current and maximum amount of mana, use the command /mana. Your maximum amount of mana can be increased by increasing the Mana 'skill. Your mana will regenerate over time and will take less time, the greater your '''Mana-Regen '''skill is. Professions Professions are like jobs, which you can join to earn money. To join a profession, use the command '/prof join '''. This can only be done once though and you will need to purchase a '''Character Change Package '''in order to re-choose it (Coming soon). Here is a list of the jobs and what you can do with them: *Farmer: **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Iron and Gold tools + Diamond Hoe **Able to Craft: All but list 1, 2 and 3 **Breaking Rewards: Wheat, Melons, Carrots, Potatoes *Miner **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Iron and Gold tools + Diamond Pickaxe **Able to Craft: All but list 1, 2 and 3 **Breaking Rewards: Coal ore, Iron ore, Gold ore, Lapis Lazuli ore, Redstone ore *Lumberjack **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Iron and Gold tools + Diamond Axe **Able to Craft: All but list 1, 2 and 3 **Breaking Rewards: All logs *Blacksmith **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Iron and Gold tools **Able to Craft: All but list 2 and 3 **Crafting Rewards: List 1 *Fisherman: **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Iron and Gold tools + Fishing rod **Able to Craft: All but list 1, 2 and 3 **Rewards: Catching fish *Mercenary: **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Irona nd Gold tools **Able to Craft: All but list 1, 2 and 3 **Rewards: Killing mobs *Mason: **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Iron and Gold tools **Able to Craft: All but list 1 and 3 **Crafting Rewards: List 2 *Chef: **Tools: All Wood, Stone, Iron and Gold tools **Able ro Craft: All but list 1 and 2 **Crafting Rewards: List 3 '''Tips: The trading of items and blocks is reccomended, here are some suggestions on how you can get the items that you want and use what you don't need: *Miners can supply blacksmiths with raw materials, who can trade these for needed tools and armour. *Farmers can supply chefs with raw ingredients for food in return. *A Lumberjack can supply masons and blacksmiths with wood for tools and building materials. Crafting Lists Influence, Achievements, Titles and Quests Influence and Titles Influence is a measurement of accomplishment, it shows how many quests and achievements you have completed. For each influence level, you will gain a title. A title is shown beside your name when you chat, to see all of your available titles and to check your influence, use the command /inf. Achievements To see what achievements there are and which ones you have unlocked, use the command '/ach '''and use the command '/ach info 'for more info about a certain one. Some achievements (those unlockable by donators) will you give you a title, showing that you have completed it. Quests Some NPCs can give out quests, these will have a yellow name when you right-click them. Right-click and NPC twice to accept the quest that has been assigned to them. Use '/quest help 'to see quest commands. When you have been notified about completing the quest, go back to the quester and right-click them, you will be given the applicable rewards. Chat Use the command '/chat list 'to view all available chat channels and '/chat help '''for a list of commands. When you chat, your title, character name and channel will be displayed. Current channels: *G Global: Is heard by everyone *S Shout: Is heard by everyone within a certain radius *W Whisper: Is heard by a chosen player within a certain radius